I'll Be There
by leggylover03
Summary: Little Legolas thinks of his amme'


Title: I'll Be There songfic 

Summary: Little Legolas thinks of his amme'

Disclaimer: I do not own the song OR the characters

A/N: It is a songfic, and for fun, any reviews are welcome

Little Legolas had went to his room that night and closed the door. He had kissed his father goodnight, but he had hurried off before the tears he felt could fall. It was his amme's birthday today, and all day long his father had been sullen and withdrawn. Legolas had wanted to ask questions, to remember what she looked like one more time, to hear her favorite song, but his father's eyes held to much pain in them to remember just yet.

_over Mountains_

_over Trees_

_over Oceans_

_over Seas_

_across the desert_

_I'll be there_

_in a whisper on the wind_

_on the smile of a new friend_

_just think of me_

_And I'll be there_

Legolas changed out of the formal tunic he had put on in honor of the day. He changed into his nightshirt and crawled into his big empty bed. The shadows of the night danced across his room and frightened him, but he was too big to run to his father. His amme had always somehow known when he was scared, and before he could even call out to her, she had been at his side, chasing away the shadows and filling his room with the light of her smile.

_Don't be afraid, oh my love_

_I'll be watching you from above_

_And I'd give all the world tonight,_

_to be with you_

_Because I'm on your side,_

_And I still care_

_I may have died,_

_but I've gone nowhere_

_Just think of me,_

_And I'll be there_

_On the edge of a waking dream_

_over Rivers_

_over Streams_

_through Wind and Rain_

_I'll be there_

Legolas curled up with his favorite stuffed bunny. No one knew he had it except his amme, and she had given it to him before she died. It was his last link to her, the last thing to cling to. Closing his eyes he fell into a fitful dream. His dreams were scattered of orcs, and wargs, and horrible things coming for him. He whimpered in his sleep, and soon found himself standing in a hallway. At the other end was his amme's room, but when he ran to it and flung open the door he was greeted only by an empty bed, the same bed he had saw her in last. Silent tears rolled down his face as he tore at the covers, searching for what was lost, the piece if his heart that had died that day.

_Across the wide and open sky_

_thousands of miles I'd fly_

_to be with you_

_I'll be there_

_Don't be afraid, oh my love_

_I'll be watching you from above_

_And I'd give all the world tonight,_

_to be with you_

_Because I'm on your side,_

_And I still care_

_I may have died,_

_but I've gone nowhere_

_Just think of me,_

_And I'll be there_

The small elfling could not fight the fears creeping inside him. He wanted to be held, he wanted his amme, and now she was gone. She had always held him, told him how special he was, and wiped away his tears. Sitting straight up in his bed he let the dream slowly fade away, and only then noticed the figure standing in the corner of his room. The tears still glistening on his face he peered into the darkness, and saw it was his father staring back at him. Thranduil came and scooped Legolas up in his arms and toted him down the hall to his room. He stoked the fire and laid Legolas down on the bed. "I am sorry Adar, I did not mean to trouble you," Legolas said with downcast eyes once again filling with tears.

"I may be the King of Mirkwood, but I am your father first young one. Your mother would not have me leave you on this night, and I know she is above looking down on you and smiling." As if to prove the point a rush of wind flew through the window leaving a hint of lavendar, her scent behind. Legolas fell asleep to the sound of his father's song, the song being one his mother had always sang. He would cry no more tears for her tonight, for he knew she was here with him always, in heart and soul.

_In the breath of a wind that sighs_

_oh, there's no need to cry_

_Just think of me,_

_And I'll be there_


End file.
